


Learning and Loving

by dreamalone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Romance, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalone/pseuds/dreamalone
Summary: The sweater was extremely soft and smelled so much like Lance. Like soft fresh laundry and the sea breeze and Lance's shampoo. Keith was going to bring the sweater back to Lance, but then decided that he would keep it for himself, telling himself that it was so Lance would learn a lesson about always leaving his things places and not because it smelled so good.





	Learning and Loving

For the past couple of days, Keith had felt pretty weird. It felt like something was coming, although he didn't know what. He was the only omega on board, and between Voltron and defending the Galaxy he hadn't really had much time to learn about the omega side of his. Lately he felt this incessant need to feel safe, although he didn’t know from what, or who, which was really strange. Keith was used to being independent, it's how he had lived for his entire life, and he wasn't used to feeling like he needed someone.

The other thing was that Keith was feeling extra defensive about who came into his room. As a general rule Keith didn't really have many visitors in his room since he wasn't really used to it, but sometimes Hunk came in to bring him a snack or Coran to tell him that they were running a training drill, but lately Keith didn't want anyone near his space. The other day Pidge had tried to come into his room to ask if he could assist with some science thing he didn’t understand, and he had practically growled at them. He was extremely embarrassed, but thankfully Pidge hadn’t brought it up yet. It was already bad enough that he was half Galra, a race that was responsible for enslaving and destroying entire planets, and he didn’t want anyone seeing him as anything less than humane. But having people in his room felt unsafe. He had been cooped up in his room for the past days, only exiting when he had to, trying to protect his space in a weird sort of way

•••

Keith had been acting strange for the last couple days, and Lance had noticed. He was more on edge than usual, if that was possible. He felt the urge to protect him, which was weirding him out. Stupid Keith and his mullet and his ability to be good at everything. He told himself that it was the alpha in him that made him drawn to Keith and not his stunning eyes that always glared down at him when he had him pinned down on the mat in training, or his soft hair that Lance wanted to touch, or his scent. God, his scent. It was kind of musky while still being sweet and so undeniably Keith. His scent was the first thing that tipped Lance off that Keith was in heat. 

Most people didn't expect Keith to be an omega. He was aggressive and stand off ish, but he still was nonetheless. And for the past days, Keith been smelling particularly good. Amazingly good. It was absolutely intoxicating. It was impossible to ignore when Lance was around him. He smelled just as good as Keith usually smelled but amplified by ten, making Lance want to be around Keith all the time. Not just in the way that Lance had gotten used to wanting to be around Keith, but in a way that made Lance not want to leave his side ever. In training when Keith pinned him down on the mat it took all his willpower not to reach up and touch Keith. But Lance was sure that Keith hated him, and there was no way that he would choose Lance as his alpha. It was annoying, really. Lance had tried so hard to hide his feelings for Keith. For a while he tried to suppress them, but gave in when he realized it was useless trying to stop them. But he wasn’t stupid. Lance knew that Keith probably didn’t see him as anything more than a member of Voltron. Hell, he didn’t even remember Lance from the academy when they were in the first days of Voltron.

•••

Keith was wandering the castle aimlessly. He had had a long day of training, and he had spent almost every moment in his room lately, and he figured he needed some air. And there was something else. His had started leaking some sort of liquid, and Keith didn't really want to think about that right now, or what that meant. He especially didn't want to think about the fact that liquid came out when he thought of Lance. He went into the kitchen to see if Hunk was around. Hunk could talk for hours, and he'd be a really good distraction right then. He peaked his head in and found the kitchen empty. He sat down on the kitchen counter, thinking about what to do next and where to go. From the corner of his eye he spotted something grey. He picked it up and realized that it was Lance's sweater that he must have left there. Keith didn't bring a lot from Earth, but Lance seemed to have brought a lot of his Earth clothing. The sweater was extremely soft and smelled so much like Lance. Like soft fresh laundry and the sea breeze and Lance's shampoo. 

Keith was going to bring the sweater back to Lance, but then decided that he would keep it for himself, telling himself that it was so Lance would learn a lesson about always leaving his things places and not because it smelled so good.

He went back to his room; feeling absolutely wiped and in a strange need of comfort. He decided that his bed wouldn't do for comfort and began rearranging his pillow and bed sheet so that they formed a haphazard looking circle. He then went about the castle collecting some soft blankets and more pillows and arranged them until it suited his comfort. And then he threw Lance's sweater on there impulsively, not really bothering to think about it much. He nestled into his little circle, feeling satisfied. He kept Lance's sweater near his face so that he could smell it and drifted into a blissful sleep.

•••

Keith's heat was going to drive Lance crazy. Lance noticed that Keith was being extra soft lately when he thought no one was watching. Like when the team dug out a really old Altean sort of movie and were playing it on Pidge's hack television. Everyone was bored and the graphics were less than ideal but they all stayed together anyway for the company. And then Lance looked over at Keith and found him snuggled into a blanket at the edge of couch and all Lance wanted to do was reach over and pet his adorable Galra ears. It was rare that Keith ever fully relaxed, and clearly he thought no one was watching him. It was adorable.

Today Lance was paired with Keith in a hand-to-hand combat drill, something Allura said they needed to practice just in case their Bayards were knocked away. And of course Lance would be paired with Keith. He wasn't prepared to have Keith so close to him when he was in heat. It was already bad enough when they sparred on a regular day and Lance had to deal with Keith so close to him, but now that Keith was in heat? A hundred times worse.

Like usual, Lance was the first one to take a shot at tackling Keith. Keith was more careful and practiced and waited for Lance to make the first move. And Lance always did, being the impatient person that he was. Keith stepped out of the way just in the nick of time. Lance was getting better, and on some days he almost thought that he could beat Keith in a one on one. But today was not one of those days. He was much too distracted by Keith’s scent. Keith aimed low on Lance, causing him to lose his center of balance and tumbling down onto the mat. Keith was pressed against him in all his toned glory. Lance had no idea who decided it was okay for someone to be as hot as Keith and have a perfect body. When he was this close, Lance could smell Keith's heat scent even more, and it was intoxicating. He leaned forward slightly, inhaling Keith's scent just where his hairline met his neck. He felt Keith freeze on top of him.  
"Are you... Are you sniffing me?"  
Lance pushed Keith off of him. "Wow, is your ego that big now that you think I'd be smelling you?" Lance asked unconvincingly. He was sure that Keith would be able to tell that he was lying.  
"Whatever Lance," Keith replied rolling his eyes and walking away.  
Lance shuddered, the smell of Keith still stuck in his mind.

•••

This was bad. Between the worrying for Voltron and the increased training, Keith had been getting more and more stressed and tired, and he still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. And to top it off, he was horny all the time now, and it really wasn't very helpful, and he couldn't stop thinking about Lance, who probably didn't like him at all that way, if today's training was any indication. Clearly Lance had only smelt him because he was in heat, not because he liked him that way. Stupid heat was really meddling with his feelings.

At least Keith had figured that much out. He remembered overhearing a conversation about how Omegas went into heat, but past that, he didn't know much. It took him a bit to figure it out, but there was no other explanation for what was happening to him.

He went into his room, looking at the pile of things that had accumulated on his bed, or more specifically, Lance's things. Lance had a terrible habit of leaving things lying around and for some reason Keith was always the one to find them. Our at least, that's what he told himself. Not that he purposely searched the castle for Lance's things to add to whatever he was creating. He now had Lance's grey sweater as well as one of his soft shirts, a hoodie, a long sleeved shirt, and his latest collection, Lance's favourite blanket that he was always using. It was getting a bit out of control, but Keith couldn't bring himself to stop. He didn't know how long this was going to last, but he sure as hell hoped it wasn't long if he had to continue like this.

•••

Lance couldn't find his favourite blanket. He had looked all over his room, turning it upside down, but it was nowhere to be found. After retracing his steps he figured out that the last place he had it was one of guest rooms that the team had repurposed into a recreational room. He went in and looked around to no avail.   
"Whatcha looking for?" Pidge asked. They were lounging on the couch, trying to figure out some old looking video game.  
"My blanket."  
"Aww, can Lance not sleep without his blanket?" Pidge teased.  
"Hey! Don't make fun of blanket like that."  
Pidge laughed. "Well, I did see Keith wandering around earlier, so maybe he knows where it is. Prepare yourself though, he's been extra sensitive about people coming near his space."  
"Got it, thanks Pidge."  
Lance headed towards Keith's room, trying not to think too much about what he was doing. Keith was just his fellow paladin, not an omega that he was harbouring a huge ass crush on. Besides, Lance wanted that blanket. He knocked on the door, but heard no reply. Wow, Keith must have been knocked out cold. It must have been the heat affecting him because Keith was one of the lightest sleepers that Lance knew. Before whenever he came to Keith’s room on the very rare occasion, Keith was opening the door before Lance even knocked. He pushed the door open slightly and his mouth dropped.   
Keith was lying in his bed, except it wasn't his bed. He had arranged a bunch of blankets and pillows in what could only be described as a nest. And inside Keith's nest were all of Lance's possessions that he thought he had lost. His hoodie, his shirt, and his blanket.  
"Keith?" He asked.  
Keith stirred awake blinking adorably. "Lance? What are you doing here?"  
"I... Uh... I came looking for my blanket."  
"Your... Oh."  
"Yeah."  
Keith blushed crimson and buried his face in one of the pillows, his voice coming out muffled. "Sorry," he said weakly, "I don't know what's wrong with me."  
Lance went to go sit on the edge of Keith's bed, making sure not to touch his nest. He didn’t want Keith to abandon his nest that he looked so comfortable in. Back home, he had seen unwanted people touch an omega’s nest, and the omega immediately abandoned it and started a new one somewhere else.  
"Nothing's wrong with you Keith."  
"Then what's all this?" Keith asked, gesturing around him.  
"You're nesting, it's natural for an omega in... Uh heat. Omegas make nests with blankets and other stuff, usually using things that belong to their... mate." Lance stared awkwardly at his possessions on Keith's nest, although his heart was soaring. Keith made a nest out of Lance's stuff!   
"If you're grossed out you can leave," Keith pushed out, "And you can take your stuff." It sounded like he was in physical pain getting the words out. All Keith wanted was for Lance to stay.  
"Why would I do that?" Lance asked.  
"Because you don't like me."  
"What? That's crazy. Keith I... I've liked you for a really long time. But it's cool, I get it if you want to kick me out."  
"Kick you out? Lance you're so dense sometimes, you know? I'm literally nesting with your things. I obviously like you."  
“You like me?” Lance asked incredulously.  
Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m not repeating that.”  
“Keith, I like you too.”  
Keith’s eyes bulged. “This isn’t a joke? ‘Cause if it is Lance, knock it off, this isn’t funny, I’m being serious.”  
“You call me the dense one. I’ve literally liked you since the Garrison.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, oh.”   
They were grinning at each other like idiots.  
Keith looked down at his sheets for a moment. “Hey Lance?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you, uh, can you come here please?” Keith gestured to the space around him.  
Lance was in a dream. Keith, Keith, was inviting him into his nest. Lance nodded, trying to keep a wild smile off of his face. He settled in next to Keith, noticing how soft everything was. Of course, he had never been in an omega’s nest before, so this was a first for him. Everything smelled like Keith, and it was amazing. He could imagine Keith collecting all these things, all of his things, and the thought was insufferably adorable. He settled behind Keith, spooning him gently from the back, tentatively. He didn’t know if this was what Keith wanted, and he was nervous that he’d screw it up, but Keith fit himself against Lance, letting out a content sigh. Lance was relieved. He didn't want Keith to regret inviting him into his nest.  
This was what Keith had wanted this entire time. An alpha, no, Lance, in his nest. He had unknowingly built the nest for two and now it felt complete with Lance behind him, his scent filling up the nest. Lance nuzzled his face into Keith’s neck, inhaling.   
“You smell so nice.” Lance murmured into Keith’s neck.  
“So do you.”  
Lance reached up to pet Keith’s ears and he purred. They stayed like that for a while; falling into the best sleep either of them had had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so thanks for enduring <3 leave comments or something


End file.
